The Sick Never Bothered Me Anyway
by warmestbloggerever
Summary: A quick drabble in which Jack and Elsa are toddlers. Elsa is sick, and can't go to school, so Jack makes it his mission to tell her everything that happened there and to make her happier. [One-shot]


**Author's Notes: Because sometimes all you need is a fictional cute 5-years-old version of your OTP. Who are sick. I actually wrote this in the time Frozen Fever was released, about a month ago, I believe? Again, it's just a drabble.**

**P.S.: I apologize greatly for the lame title.**

**P.P.S.: None of the characters belong to me!**

**Hope you enjoy it! Have a superb week!**

* * *

"Elsa and I will play capture the flag today." 5-year-old Jack told his uncle, excitement clear in his voice and in the way he clapped.

Just like every morning, uncle North and little Jack went to Elsa's house (which was right beside theirs) to wait for the school bus. Today, the groud was wet from the melted snow from the weekend and it was freezing cold. One could barely see Jack's face under the thick, large (for him) coat he wore, along with a winter hat. He looked like a pack of warm cotton.

"That's great, kiddo! Have fun with that!" Uncle North kindly replied.

Once they reached their neighbor's door, they knocked. Elsa's mom was quick in opening it for them today.

"Hello, honey. How have you been? Come on in, it's terribly cold outside." She complained while stepping aside, allowing them to get in the warm house.

"Hi, aunt Idunn. Where's Elsa?" Jack asked, noticing his friend was not waiting for him on the couch, like every day.

"She got a cold, honey. Woke up with a terrible, terrible fever. She can't go to school today." Idunn said with a sad pout. "She seemed excited about playing with the flag..."

"Yeah, capture the flag." Jack said miserably, looking down and pursing his lips. A second later, his head snapped up to look at his uncle. "Can I stay here? I want to play with Elsa."

"Elsa can't play, honey, or you might get sick too." Idunn said.

"Yeah, and who will tell her about how school was? You have to go so you can tell her later, okay?" Uncle North added, winking at Idunn.

"Okay." Jack agreed after thinking about it. They were probably right! Elsa would want to know how the game went.

The little boy went to school without complaining. There, he paid attention to anything unusual that happened so that he could tell Elsa later—Hiccup had a new dragon toy, Merida had her hair in pigtails today and she was very pretty, and Punzie brought apple pie for lunch (it was really good).

But as the day went by, he realized things weren't as fun without Elsa around. He could usually count on her to tell her what number came after eleven—he always forgot—, or to have someone to play with blocks, or to share lunch with. And he had wanted so much to be on her team on capture the flag, so they could win over Pitch and Hans together. For the first time, he felt anxious for class to end.

When he was finally back at aunt Idunn's house, he went straight to her room.

"Elsa! You're awake!" He yelled at the little girl, who was sit on the bed, covered in a big, fluffy blanket, reading a picture book.

"Jack!" She threw the book on the sheets and stood up, being immediately attacked by Jack, who gave her a tight hug. "No, no, no, stay away! Mom said you might be sick too." The girl said with her forehead frowned in concern.

However, her friend shrugged. "I'm _too_ strong for sick to beat me." They giggled. Jack then proceeded to give her a full report on the day.

"...And Merida ran really, really fast and we won!" He said, standing up while she was sit on the bed again, giggling at her friend's wild gestures of excitement. "And Punzie ate apple pie today, and—Oh, Punzie said for I to say she miss you. And Mrs. Toothiana let we paint, so..." He stopped talking, his ears turning a pink shade.

"So what?" Elsa inquired. Without an actual answer, Jack dropped his Easter Bunny schoolbag on the floor and opened it. Then he turned back to Elsa and gave her a paper with a purple flower painted on it, and Jack's name written on the upper corner of the page in wide letters.

"I missed you." He said. "Do you like it?" He played with his hands, a small grin on his lips and nervous eyes looking over his painting to make sure it had no mistakes.

"I love it!" She said and hugged him hard. "Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome." His smile grew a little wider.

Exactly a week later, Idunn received a phone call early in the morning. It was North, informing her that Jack had managed to get a cold and couldn't go to school.


End file.
